Minions Stick Togetjer
by Pricat
Summary: One shots about Dave and Kevin along with their tribe having adventures and facing challenges
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **He-he I felt like writing Kave one shots for Minions because my bubbling excitement for the movie coming out here in the UK makes me wanna write and draw a lot but hope Michivous12 enjoys since we support Kave on here.**

 **I couldn't help adfing a cro-Purpke minion into this because they would be there in those times but more wi,d plus cro-minions would call them purple beasts lol**

 **So in this first one shot, it's where the tribe are cave minions in the Stone Age serving the T-Rex and Dave and Kevin like each other despite being pups because at this point in their lives, Tne minions are pups or kids.**

 **Enjoy the Kave everybody and I'm just gonna leave this here and see what you think lol**

* * *

It was a humid day in prehistoric times otherwise known as the Stone Age and the cro-minion tribe were just waking up in a huge cave since the pkanet Earth was in it's infancy and they were searching for and had found a master in the most powerful and fearsome prehistoric beast, T-Rex but they loved helping him but right now Kevin who was the leader of their tribe was with Dave having some fun because they were still just pups and they liked each other, plus Kevin always saved him bananas, kept him safe from danger along with hugs, playing together when they weren't helping the T-Rex but things wre okay.

Tne rest of their brothers were goofing around, but Dave and Kevin had found a pretty place with a spring which was perfect for swimming because minions loved water as both Dave and Kevin were swimming and splashing around, being little mischievous minion pups since everything was fun and everyday brought play and adventures but they then heard growls making them scared.

What was that sound?

It wasn't an animal like a sabre tooth tiger or any dinosaur but it made both minion pups very, very curious because the sound was coming from up in the tree as Kevin looked up surprised seeing what looked like one of them but it was covered in thick Purpke fur with messy purple hair, no goggles over it's eyes but had fangs which made them excited.

"Buddy!" Dave said but Kevin was unsure about this.

The purple minion's eyes awoke but was curious but unsure wondering where these guys had came from but right now, they were in his turf!

"Uh-oh!" both Dave and Kevin said running off but made it as Tne tribe wondered what was going on but Fave and Kevin shrugged it off, they woukdn't be seeing that guy anytime soon but they felt bad for it, it was alone but it was sunset meaning Tneir master was asleep.

"Yeah party!" Stuart said as they agreed getting giggly.

Bob was blowing through a conch shell like a trumpet plus they were dancing around a fire along with toasting marshmallows on it with bananas making Dave chuckle as Kevin was sharing with him and the tribe heard that growl like sound making Dave and Kevin sigh.

They saw that wild purple furred minion from but it looked sad guessing it had smelt the fire but was giggling eating some banana Smores but we're seeing it run off.

"Purple Beast!" the tribe said but calming down.

They were getting sleepy but lying in their favourite spots in the cave bit Dave and Kevin were cuddling together but yawning because they always did this but it soothed tnem drifting off into dreams...


	2. Living In The Arctic

**A/N**

 **Here's more and hope peopke enjoy because here's more cuteness but I time skipped to when Dave and Kevin along with their tribe are in Tne Arctic**

 **While their brothers are having snow fun, Dave and Kevin are enjoying alone time drinking cocoa and eating cookies.**

* * *

Dave and Kevin giggled making snow angels since they and their brothers were in the Arctic after they had been chased there by a certain little Frenchman's army but both minions were wearing Arctic jackets but Eskimo kissing which was cute since their brothers had madeca snow town there so was having fun.

"This is awesome but our brothers are having fun in the snow town they had built hoping things like this woukdn't end but we're going to Kevin's igloo house for hot cocoa and marshmallow cookies.

Stuart smirked knowing those two liked each other but very cute as the others were having a snowball war.

"Eat snow, Napelon!" Jerry yelled throwing snowballs because Kevin had warned them about avalanches or waking up yetis but they were being careful plus they wondered where Dave and Kevin were as Bob said they were at Kevin's house.

Mark snorted knowing what was going on with those two as they were always together sighing but Bob saw a baby yeti but Stuart was stopping him from hugging it.

"It's parents will get mad if they find it with us." Stuart told him.

"Wanna go spy on Dave and Kevin?" Mark said.

Stuart sighed knowing Kevin would be mad if they were spying on him and Dave but Mark chuckled seeingbthem hugging making him giggle but Bob dragged him away before either Dave or Kevin saw or got angry because they were spying on them but sighed.

They were all close but knew Dave and Kevin were closer.

* * *

"Mmm hot cocoa is good Kevin as we needed it after all that snow fun we have every day but let's hope our brothers are okay, in case they wake up yetis?" Dave said to him.

"I warned them about those things so they'll be careful plus they're just playing." Kevin said pouring hot cocoa into mugs but adding snowflake shaped marshmallows making Dave smile.

He loved being around Kevin, he was so sweet, but brave plus right now he was getting sleepy sitting on Tne couch beside Kevin getting sleepy himself but it was okay but their brothers had went to their igloo houses.

But soon things weren't getting so fun meaning they needed an new master seeing Dave always wanting cuddles and hugs but understood because he needed them like all his Dave did because he was very special to the tall minion male.

But in his mind Kevin had a crazy plan to leave and find an new master as Dave's eyes widened at this knowing how dangerous this was because they didn't know much about the outside world, despite being there since the dawn of time."J-Just

"We have to try sweetie, because we have no purpose without a master remember?" Kevin told him kissing his head making him smile which made Kevin very happy because he cared about him and his brothers.

"J-Just be careful." Dave told him kissing him.

Kevin nodded as he was always careful when they were doing things but he cared about them.


End file.
